2003 invasion of Iraq order of battle
This is the order of battle for Invasion of Iraq in the Iraq War between coalition forceshttp://www.globalsecurity.org/military/library/report/2004/onpoint/cflcc.htm and Iraqi regular forces supported by Fedayeen Saddam irregulars and others between March 19 and May 1, 2003. Coalition Forces Land Component Command for the Iraq War.]] Lieutenant General David D. McKiernan, Commanding.http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/ops/iraq_orbat_toe_030317.htm I Marine Expeditionary Force :: 1st Marine Division (reinforced) :::1st Marine Regiment ::::3rd BN, 1st Marine Regiment ::::1st BN, 4th Marine Regiment ::::2nd BN, 23rd Marine Regiment ::::2nd Light Armored Recon Battalion :::5th Marine Regiment ::::1st BN, 5th Marine Regiment ::::2nd BN, 5th Marine Regiment ::::3rd BN, 5th Marine Regiment ::::2nd Tank Battalion ::::1st Light Armored Recon Battalion :::7th Marine Regiment ::::1st BN, 7th Marine Regiment ::::3rd BN, 7th Marine Regiment ::::3rd BN, 4th Marine Regiment ::::1st Tank Battalion ::::3rd Light Armored Recon Battalion :::11th Marine Regiment ::::1st BN, 11th Marine Regiment (155T) ::::2nd BN, 11th Marine Regiment (155T) ::::3rd BN, 11th Marine Regiment (155T) ::::5th BN, 11th Marine Regiment (155T) ::::3rd BN, 27th Field Artillery Regiment (MLRS) :::1st Reconnaissance Battalion :::2nd Assault Amphibian Battalion :::3rd Assault Amphibian Battalion :: 2nd Marine Expeditionary Brigade (TF Tarawa) (BGen Natonski) :::2nd Marine Regiment ::::1st BN, 2nd Marine Regiment ::::3rd BN, 2nd Marine Regiment ::::2nd BN, 8th Marine Regiment ::::1st BN, 10th Marine Regiment (155T) :::15th Marine Expeditionary Unit (SOC) ::::2nd BN, 1st Marine Regiment ::::S Btry, 5-11 Marine Regiment (155T) :::24th Marine Expeditionary Unit ::::2nd BN, 2nd Marine Regiment ::::F Btry, 2-10 Marine Regiment (155T) :: 1st (UK) Armoured Division ::: 7th Armoured Brigade ::::Royal Scots Dragoon Guards (Armor) ::::2nd Royal Tank Regiment (Armor) ::::1st BN, the Black Watch (Mech) ::::1st BN, Royal Regiment of Fusiliers (Mech) ::::3rd Regiment Royal Horse Artillery (155SP) ::: 16 Air Assault Brigade ::::1st BN, The Parachute Regiment ::::3rd BN, The Parachute Regiment ::::1st BN, The Royal Irish Regiment (Air Aslt) ::::7th Parachute Regiment Royal Horse Artillery (105T) ::: 3 Commando Brigade ::::40 Commando ::::42 Commando ::::29th Commando Regiment Royal Artillery (105T) V Corps (LTG Wallace) :: '''3rd Infantry Division(Mech) :::1st Brigade ::::2nd BN, 7th Infantry Regiment (Mech) ::::3rd BN, 7th Infantry Regiment (Mech) ::::3rd BN, 69th Armor Regiment ::::1st BN, 41st Field Artillery Regiment (155SP) :::2nd Brigade ::::3rd SQN, 7th Cavalry Regiment (Mech) ::::3rd BN, 15th Infantry Regiment (Mech) ::::1st BN, 64th Armor Regiment ::::4th BN, 64th Armor Regiment ::::1st BN, 9th Field Artillery Regiment (155SP) :::3rd Brigade ::::1st BN, 15th Infantry Regiment (Mech) ::::1st BN, 30th Infantry Regiment (Mech) ::::2nd BN, 69th Armor Regiment ::::1st BN, 10th Field Artillery Regiment (155SP) :: 101st Airborne Division (Air Aslt) :::2nd Brigade ::::1st BN, 502nd Infantry Regiment (Air Aslt) ::::2nd BN, 502nd Infantry Regiment (Air Aslt) ::::3rd BN, 502nd Infantry Regiment (Air Aslt) ::::2nd BN, 70th Armor Regiment - Detached from 1st Armored Division ::::1st BN, 320th Field Artillery Regiment (Air Aslt) (105T) :::3rd Brigade ::::1st BN, 187th Infantry Regiment (Air Aslt) ::::2nd BN, 187th Infantry Regiment (Air Aslt) ::::3rd BN, 187th Infantry Regiment (Air Aslt) ::::3rd BN, 320th Field Artillery Regiment (Air Aslt) (105T) :::326th Engineer Battalion (Air Aslt) :::101st Combat Aviation Brigade :::159th Combat Aviation Brigade :: 82nd Airborne Division :::2nd Brigade ::::1st BN, 325th Infantry Regiment (Abn) ::::3rd BN, 325th Infantry Regiment (Abn) ::::1st BN, 41st Infantry Regiment (Mech) - Detached from 1st Armored Division ::::2nd BN, 319th Field Artillery Regiment (Abn) (105T) :::1st Brigade, 101st Airborne Division ::::1st BN, 327th Infantry Regiment (Air Aslt) ::::3rd BN, 327th Infantry Regiment (Air Aslt) ::::2nd BN, 320th Field Artillery Regiment (Air Aslt) (105T) :: 4th Infantry Division(Mech) - Unable invade through Turkey in the north due to failed diplomacy, 4ID was forced to wait for vehicles to arrive in Kuwait, before sprinting north to Baghdad. 4ID was quick to discover all lead elements had exhausted mission essential resources and placed the invasion in serious jeopardy of stalling. Unwilling to give up the momentum, 4ID distributed their supplies between the divisions and continued the push north alone. :::1st Brigade ::::1st BN, 8th Infantry Regiment (Mech) - Detached From 3rd Brigade ::::1st BN, 22nd Infantry Regiment (Mech) ::::1st BN, 66th Armor Regiment ::::3rd BN 66th Armor Regiment ::::4th BN, 42nd Field Artillery Regiment (155SP) :::2nd Brigade ::::2nd BN, 8th Infantry Regiment (Mech) ::::1st BN, 67th Armor Regiment ::::3rd BN, 67th Armor Regiment ::::3rd BN, 16th Field Artillery Regiment (155SP) :::3d Brigade ::::1st BN, 12th Infantry Regiment (Mech) ::::2nd BN, 68th Armor Regiment ::::3rd BN, 29th Field Artillery Regiment (155SP) Corps Asset :: 28th Combat Support Hospital :: 130th Engineer Brigade :::265th Engineer Group :::52nd Engineer Battalion (CBT HVY) :::122nd Engineer Battalion (CORPS Wheeled) :::864th Engineer Battalion (CBT HVY) :::565th Engineer Battalion (PROV) :::142nd Engineer Battalion (CBT HVY) :::489th Engineer Battalion (CBT MECH) :::878th Engineer Battalion (CBT HVY) :: 17th Field Artillery Brigade :::5th BN, 3rd Field Artillery Regiment (MLRS) :::1st BN, 12th Field Artillery Regiment (MLRS) :::3rd BN, 18th Field Artillery Regiment (155SP) :: 41st Field Artillery Brigade :::2nd BN, 18th Field Artillery Regiment (MLRS) :::1st BN, 27th Field Artillery Regiment (MLRS) :: 214th Field Artillery Brigade :::2nd BN, 4th Field Artillery Regiment (MLRS) :: 18th Military Police Brigade :::211th Military Police Battalion :::503rd Military Police Battalion :::519th Military Police Battalion :::709th Military Police Battalion :::720th Military Police Battalion :: 205th Military Intelligence Brigade :::15th Military Intelligence Battalion :::165th Military Intelligence Battalion :::223rd Military Intelligence Battalion :::302nd Military Intelligence Battalion :::325th Military Intelligence Battalion :::519th Military Intelligence Battalion :: 22nd Signal Brigade :::17th Signal Battalion :::32nd Signal Battalion :::44th Signal Battalion :::51st Signal Battalion :::440th Signal Battalion Special Operations Command Central :Combined Joint Special Operations Task Force-North (TF Viking) :: 10th Special Forces Group ::: 173rd Airborne Brigade - Conducted a parachute drop into northern Iraq on March 26, 2003 ::::1st BN, 508th Infantry Regiment (Abn) ::::2nd BN, 503rd Infantry Regiment (Abn) ::::1st BN, 63rd Armor Regiment - Detached from 1st Infantry Division ::::D Btry, 319th Field Artillery Regiment (Abn) (105T) ::::2nd BN, 15th Field Artillery Regiment (105T) - Detached from 10th Mountain Division ::::2nd BN, 14th Infantry Regiment - Detached from 10th Mountain Division :::26th Marine Expeditionary Unit(SOC) ::::1st BN, 8th Marines Regiment :Combined Joint Special Operations Task Force-West (TF Dagger) :: 5th Special Forces Group :::1st BN,124th Infantry Regiment - FLNG :::2nd BN,14th Infantry Regiment - Detached from 10th Mountain Division ::Task Force 14Neville, Leigh, The SAS 1983-2014 (Elite), Osprey Publishing, 2016, , p.34, :::B Sqdn, 22 Special Air Service Regiment :::D Sqdn, 22 Special Air Service Regiment ::Task Forces 7 :::M Sqdn, Special Boat Service ::Task Forces 64 :::1 Sqdn, Special Air Service Regiment :::Coy, 4th Bn, Royal Australian Regiment :Task Force 20 :::C Sqdn, 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta :::D Sqdn, 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta :::? Sqdn, Naval Special Warfare Development Group :::75th Ranger Regiment :Naval Special Operations Task Group ::SEAL Team 8 ::SEAL Team 10 ::GROM Iraqi forces Saddam Hussein was the supreme armed forces commander.http://csis.org/files/media/csis/pubs/iraq_edgeofwar%5B1%5D.pdf Iraqi Army Chief of Staff: Ibrahim Abd al-Sattar Muhammad Ahmed :Northern Iraqi ::I corps - Kirkuk City :::2nd Infantry Division - Alrabee :::5th Mechanized Division - Shuwan :::38th Infantry Division - Quader Karam ::V corps - Mosul :::1st Mechanized Division - Makhmur :::4th Infantry Division - Maonten :::7th Infantry Division - Alton Kopri Castle :::16th Infantry Division - Saddam Dam :Eastern Iraq ::II corps - Deyala :::3rd Armoured Division - Jalawia :::15th Infantry Division - Amerli :::34th Infantry Division - Khanaqin :Southern Iraq ::III corps - Nasseria :::6th Armoured Division - Majnoon :::11th Infantry Division - Al Naserria :::51st Mechanized Division - Zubair ::IV corps - AL Amara :::10th Armoured Division - AL Teab :::14th Infantry Division - Al Amara :::18th Infantry Division - Al Musharah Republican Guard Under the supervision of Qusay Hussein, commanded by Staff General Sayf al-Din Taha al-Rawi. *I Corps of the Republican Guards *II Corps of the Republican Guards Special Republican Guard See also *Iraq War order of battle, 2009 Further reading * References Category:War on Terror orders of battle Category:Iraq War